Yu-Gi-Oh: Demon Star Rising
by Scraplord32
Summary: Yukuhara Sozu never thought of himself as interesting. He was just a good duelist. His best friend, however? She was atrocious. But, one day, something about her seemed...different. (Crap summary, rated T since I don't know what to keep it at. Also, excuse the edgy title.)


**Author's Note: Hey, a story in a completely original universe! I have no clue where this goes, but yeah. Anyway, this will have original characters, an original plot, and a few original cards! All reviews are appreciated along with any criticism!**

* * *

"You're what?!"

"I'm applying to Waroji Dueling Academy!"

So I should probably back up a bit. My name is Yukuhara Sozu, and this is Yuna Okaza. We've been best friends for as long as we could remember. Which is weird seeing as how different we were. I was your typical anti-social loser. I wore baggy, dark clothes, my hair straight and black. Meanwhile Yuna was popular wherever she went. She always wore bright colors, and was especially cheery. However, one thing I did have? I was an exceptional duelist. My win ratio at the moment was 100/109. Meanwhile Yuna's ratio? 3/20. Which made it surprising that she wanted to attend a dueling academy.

"Why?" I shouted, my eyes wide. We were at the park, and people were starting to stare at us. Well, me, more specifically. But that still didn't change how wrong what she just said was.

"Because you're going? And keep your voice down, people are staring." She was still smiling, not paying attention to how much her words shook me up.

"But…"

"But what? I can't duel? I can duel just fine, you're just too good!" She pouted at me, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Fine. I'm good, but there are going to be people way better than you. I don't want you to get hurt, alright? And besides, we'll still see each other, right?" I tried to reason. She glared at me, before standing up as well, pointing her finger at me dramatically.

"You doubt me? Fine! Then I, Yuna Okaza, challenge you to a duel!" She declared, the pink duel disk on her wrist activating as she placed her deck in it. I sighed, activating mine as well, shuffling my deck. I never turned down a challenge.

"Fine. Ladies first?" She glared, shaking her head. I sighed once more before drawing five cards. "Alright then. I'll summon my Chromander Gardna in attack mode, and end my turn." A small lizard with shielding on its back appeared on my side of the field. It had 0 attack. Yuna laughed as she drew her card.

"You say you're better, but pull an amateur move like that? Fine! I summon my Petit Angel in attack mode, and attack your Gardna! Since your Gardna has 0 attack and Petit Angel has 600 that's how much damage you'll take!" The fairy appeared on her side of the field, before trying to ram into it. I sighed.

"Gardna's effect activates. When attacked, I can discard one Chromander monster from my hand to change Gardna to defense mode and after damage calculation, I can special summon one other Chromander from my deck, such as the level one tuner monster Chromander Fan Lizard." Petit Angel smashed harmlessly into the back of the gecko, which had a defense of 600, and another reptile was summoned this one taking the appearance of a frilled lizard crossed with a ceiling fan. Yuna grit her teeth, before continuing her turn.

"Fine. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." I nodded, drawing a card.

"Alright then. First, since I have the level one Chromander Gardna and the level one tuner monster Chromander on my field, by sending them to the graveyard, I can Synchro Summon the level two Synchro monster Chromander Swordslizard!" Fan Lizard glowed before its body floated into the air, turning into a large green ring, which Gardna floated through, its body turning into a ball of light, and a few seconds later, a flash of light occurred. In the place of the two monsters was a bipedal lizard wielding a katana while wearing red samurai armor. "And since Fan Lizard was used for the summon of a Chromander Synchro monster, I can send a number of cards on your field back to your hand equal to the level of the monster I summoned, meaning your facedown card and Petit Angel are sent back to your hand!" Swordslizard swung its sword, the slash causing a gust of wind to send the facedown card and Petit Angel back to Yuna's hand. She glared, before speaking.

"Fine, but your stupid lizard still only has 1400 attack points! It has nowhere near enough for you to win!" She shouted. I grinned.

"Actually, remember the card I discarded to activate Gardna's effect? It was Chromander Duomodo! And by removing it from play from my graveyard, I can make one Chromander gain 800 attack for each non-tuner used for the summon, and it gets the ability to make an additional attack! And I choose my Swordslizard!" A dark purple aura surround Swordslizard, and it swung its blade around at a high speed, its attack raising. "Now, Swordslizard attack Yuna directly!" The lizard nodded before leaping to Yuna and slashing at her twice, dropping her lifepoints from 4000 to 0, ending the duel. As the hologram faded, she kept her eyes toward the ground, her shoulders slouched. I bit my lip, slowly walking closer. "Yuna, you, uh, did better than last time. Maybe you-" She interrupted me before I could finish, giving me a strained smile.

"Yeah! I just need to improve! And you'll help me with it!" I let out a sigh of relief, nodding.

"Of course. You're my best friend, after all."

I helped her improve for months. I ran her through practice situations, and even bought her new cards. But she wasn't making enough progress. Today was the day of her exam. I hoped her loss wouldn't hit her too hard.

"Now, my Chromander Swordslizard will attack you directly!" I shouted out. My exam instructor smiled, clapping as the holograms faded.

"Well done, Yukuhara you passed with flying colors! In fact, I'd even say you were the best on your exam! Well done!" I shrugged, placing my cards back in my deck.

"I probably just got lucky, that's all. Anyway, thanks, I hope I see you around the academy, sir." I started to walk back to the seats in the room. There were other duels going on. None of them were too interesting. A short kid with glasses won after an attack from Aegaion, the Sea Castrum. He had been keeping tabs on his duel. The kid's strategy for the duel was to stall until he got rid of his opponent's problem monsters through Aegaion. It was a passable strategy. On the left field, a girl had won through burn damage from Destiny HERO Dynatag. She had probably gotten a bad hand. In the center field, another girl had won through using a combination of burn damage from Satellarknight Alsahm, and using Stellarknight Triverr.

"Applicant 2207, please head to the right exam field." Yuna flashed me a grin before walking down the aisle, heading to the feel and flashing me a grin. When she made it down the steps though something looked…different about her. When she got to the field, her exam instructor nodded at her.

"Are you ready, Miss Okaza?" He asked. She silently nodded. Something was up. "It's customary for the exam instructor to go first. Anyway, I'll summon my Photon Satellite in attack mode, and activate Photon Lead, letting me summon a second Photon Satellite in defense mode. Now, I'll activate the effect of my first Satellite, making its level 2. And I'll use the effect of my second, making it level 3. Now, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." The knight appeared, brandishing the twin swords he held. Yuna silently drew a card, glancing at it before making her move.

"I summon Demon Star Terrorknight, in attack mode." My eyes widened as the monster came to the field. It was what looked to be some sort of skeletal fiend, with bone plating on it to serve as armor. She had never summoned a monster that quickly into a duel before, but that wasn't what surprised me. So what surprised me?

The card was never in her deck.


End file.
